


Freelance Spy, part 3

by sandyk



Series: Freelance Spy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offer is made!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freelance Spy, part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. thanks to d for beta!

"So," Natasha said. "There's no sign of anyone tracking this back to you. Or Pepper. Or me."

"That's awesome," Darcy said. "If you could get into the ceiling, why didn't you just do it?"

"The security all have pictures of me," Natasha said. 

"Aren't you a master of disguise and stuff?"

"Thank you," Natasha said. "But honestly, it was more work than we wanted to put into this when we could just send someone else to do the heavy lifting."

"I still don't get why I was the lucky one," Darcy said. "I have to say, I kinda enjoyed talking to Justin Bieber."

"That's surprising," Natasha said. "I told you why you were the lucky one, and you demonstrated why we picked correctly by getting everything done."

"I guess I just wonder, I mean, you guys have all these resources and you pick someone with no training." Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Was there really anything important in that pen?"

"There was, absolutely." Natasha smiled. "You're very suspicious. I like that." Darcy would bet it was at least 15% genuine smile. 

"Thank you. But again, why would you pick me?"

"Did you have fun?" 

"Sure," Darcy said. "But that's not something you take into account planning a mission for an actual important pen."

"You'd be surprised," Natasha said. 

"Yeah," Darcy said. She waited. She found if you waited long enough eventually people talked to fill the silence. It would have worked, she was sure, except Natasha was the queen of waiting. She just kept smiling and sipping coffee and smiling and looking enigmatic and then there was more coffee. 

Finally, Darcy caved. "So, again, why did you send me? Was this some kind of audition?"

"If it was, you certainly passed," Natasha said.

"Why would anyone want me as some kind of super spy?" 

"Sadly, no one wants you as a super spy. But maybe someone is interested in seeing if you would be a good part-time spy," Natasha said. 

"Huh," Darcy said. "Well, next time I want to get paid."

"The pay for part time spies isn't that great," Natasha said. "It's like being a freelancer."

"I will take the pay. Do you know how much Jane paid me the first three years? Zip. Room and board and living expenses," Darcy said. "And I had to wrangle for those living expenses, frankly. I was quite the wrangler."

"That's a helpful skill," Natasha said. 

"So, next time, to quote the great Kanye West, two words: pay me."

"Agreed," Natasha said. "I will pass that along." 

Natasha stood and left. Darcy immediately emailed Jane on their super secure ISP. "I want to negotiate a raise. The Black Widow just offered me work as a spy, Jane, so I totally need a raise not to give up all this glamorous work with you. Don't underestimate me, lady." She added a smiley face which would surely confuse Jane. It was part of the wrangling.


End file.
